starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Morag
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Endor ? | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = Tulgah Witch | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Tulgah | geslacht = Vrouwelijk | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} 250px|thumb|Morag 250px|thumb|Morag is veranderd in een steen Morag, de Tulgah Witch, was een boosaardig wezen dat op Endor leefde en een constante bedreiging was voor de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village. Biografie Morag werd meer dan twee eeuwen voor de Battle of Yavin op Endor geboren. Zoals de meeste Tulgah had Morag affiniteit voor magie. Hierdoor werd ze een machtig figuur en probeerde ze met haar magie Endor te veroveren in plaats van een genezer te worden zoals haar soortgenoten. Eén van haar krachten was dat ze verschillende wezens kon bevelen geven waaronder een Mantigrue en Yuzzum krijgers. Morag resideerde in een burcht op de top van Mount Thunderstone. Morag was een aanhangster van de Night Spirit en andere levende wezens op Endor die de duistere krachten aanbaden, keken naar Morag op. De Duloks waren bevreesd voor Morag en lieten zich gewillig inhuren om allerlei karweien voor haar op te knappen. Met General Yavid van de Sanyassans had Morag een gewapende vrede gesloten om elkaar met rust te laten. Morag werd een gezworen vijand van de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village en vooral van Logray, de Ewok sjamaan. Morag ontvreemde de Sunstar, een machtig object uit het dorp om haar te helpen Endor te veroveren. Alvorens ze de Sunstar kon gebruiken, brak Logray de steen in twee. Logray was door Morag gevangen genomen en tijdens zijn gevangenschap stak hij wat magische trucjes van Morag. Logray ontsnapte met de helft van de Sunstone en nam deze mee om Bright Tree Village te beschermen. Morag zon op wraak en vooral op Logray. Ze plaatste de andere helft van de Sunstone, genaamd Shadowstone, in haar magische staf en tormenteerde de Ewoks gedurende twee eeuwen. In 3 ABY was Morag nog steeds in leven en brouwde ze nog steeds aan plotten om Bright Tree Village te vernietigen met onder andere de hulp van de Duloks of de Phlogs. In deze periode waren het vooral Wicket en zijn vrienden die de plannen van Morag dwarsboomden. Zo probeerde ze eens om de Sunberry Trees te verwijderen in de bossen die cruciaal waren voor het afweersysteem van de Ewoks of nam de Izrina, de Queen van de Wisties gevangen. Uiteindelijk was Morag hen te slim af en ontvoerde ze Wicket, Teebo, Latara en Kneesaa. In ruil voor de Sunstar werden de Ewoks vrijgelaten. Logray confronteerde Morag maar de Tulgah was te sterk en nam de Sunstar af. Toen ze beide stenen samenvoegde, genereerde de steen zo’n kracht dat haar eigen fort instortte door de slapende vulkaan te wekken. Morag zelf werd gered van de dood en transformeerde in een soort lavawezen. In een laatste poging om Logray te doden, activeerde de sjamaan geisers waardoor Morag versteend werd. Na een laatste stuiptrekking, viel Morag als een hoop as in elkaar. Achter de Schermen * Jackie Burroughs sprak de stem in van Morag. Verschijning *Star Wars: Ewoks **The Cries of the Trees **The Haunted Village **Rampage of the Phlogs **Sunstar vs. Shadowstone Bron *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon *Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster category:Tulgah category:Endorians category:Tovenaars